


I will never fall

by balthy127th, cap_n_avengers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Liam płacze bo to Liam, Liam słucha Sciamowej dla mnie piosenki, M/M, ale czekamy aż jej konto zaakceptują, beka - Freeform, bo może XDDD, ktoś tu jest chujem, nawet w sumie trochę angstu się znajdzie, nie wiem co jeszcze, pisane z kol, pobicie, potem ją dodam, przekleństwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthy127th/pseuds/balthy127th, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_avengers/pseuds/cap_n_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To miał być angst, w sumie trochę go jest, ale wyszła głównie beka, zapraszamy do czytania! Pisane razem z Baltim :33</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott jak zawsze po przyjściu ze szkoły (w dniach, gdy nie spotykał się ze Stilesem, co zdarzało się coraz częściej) włączył komputer. Zalogował się na facebooka i od razu wszedł na grupę o tematyce jego ulubionego serialu ‘Teen Wolf’.  Przez dobre 2 godziny przeglądał posty na oto tej grupie. Zauważył dyskusję o pairingach homo (Sepek) i hetero (Secylia). Nie mając nic do roboty, a był piątek, postanowił pokłócić się z gimbusami.  
Zaczął hejtować ludzi, którzy mieli flagę Polski, a nie tęcze na profilowym i pisali, że nie cierpią Sepka oraz że, cytując ‘chłopak i dziewczyna to normalna dziewczyna’. Nagle wkroczył niejaki Liam Dunbar i napisał taki komentarz, że aż trzynastoletnie gimbuski zaczęły padać na kolana przed nim jak Dean przed Castielem.  
Scott był zaskoczony jak taki gówniarz sprawił, że te dziewczynki, które przed chwilą popierały tylko Sycylię zaczęły nagle pisać o Sepku same dobre rzeczy. Stwierdził, że Liam ma rację, więc dał mu lajka pod komentarzem.  
Po chwili dostał zaproszenie od interesującego pana Liama. Przyjął zaproszenie po mniej niż sekundzie. Bardzo się cieszył, że ma w znajomych kogoś takiego jak on. Zastanawiał się, czy nie napisać do niego na priv. Postanowił pozwiedzać profil Dunbara. W sumie chłopak nic na fejsa nie dodawał, nawet nie mógł stwierdzić, czy nastolatek jest brzydki, czy ładny. Był trochę jak anonim, co w internetach zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko. Albo może fejkowe konto? I był to tak naprawdę stary oblech podglądający nastolatki?  
Nagle dostał wiadomość: **_"Hej :)"_** od Liama. Tak się zestresował, że aż zamknął laptopa i schował go pod poduszkę.

Liam czekał i czekał, aż Scott odpisze, ale się nie doczekał, więc wyłączył komputer. Nagle usłyszał messengera w telefonie. Jebane gówno, pomyślał. Okazało się, że była to wiadomość od Scotta. Od razu odblokował telefon i chciał odpisać, ale szit o nazwie Samsung Galaxy S3 się ciął jak zawodowy samobójczyk. Zrezygnowany rzucił telefonem o ścianę i poszedł się przygotować do szkoły, w której wszyscy go nienawidzili po tej sprawie z trenerem. Miał szczęście, że ojca już nie ma w domu. Zawsze przed jego lekcjami wychodził do baru i wracał wieczorem, aby go zbić na kwaśne jabłko. Nałożył słuchawki i ruszył do szkoły słuchając uspokajającej muzyki. Zaraz włączyła się jego ulubiona piosenka “Art Of War” zespołu We The Kings. Przypominała mu o nim i postaci z Teen Wolfa, która wyglądała jak on i miała to samo imię. Po 15 minutach był na miejscu. Tak bardzo nienawidził tego miejsca. Najchętniej by stamtąd uciekł. Ludzie patrzyli na niego pogardliwie jak na jakiegoś psychopatę, który urwał się z jakiegoś beznadziejnego filmu. Na szczęście miał jeszcze swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Masona, na którego zawsze mógł liczyć.

Po skończonych dwóch pierwszych lekcjach Liam postanowił pójść do szafki po potrzebne książki na biologię i fizykę. Nagle przybiegł Mason.

\- Liam, twój stary jest przed szkołą i wszyscy się tam zbiegli - powiedział zdyszany.

O w dupę, pomyślał Liam (nie, żeby to lubił).

\- Liam! - zaczął krzyczeć jego ojciec - Nie chcę takiego syna jak ty! Pedał mi w domu nie potrzebny! Jesteś okropny i nienawidzę cię! Założę się, że matka też tak myśli, ale tego nie mówi!

\- O ile się pan zakłada? - ktoś nagle zapytał.

\- O dwie dyszki.

\- Ok, zakład stoi.

\- Stoi to mi coś innego - zerchotał ojciec Liama i spojrzał na to “coś”, co jeszcze niedawno nazywał swoim synem. Żart. On nigdy go tak nie nazywał. 

Jego słowa strasznie zabolały Liama bardziej niż cios w twarz. Czuł się okropnie. Nienawidził ojca całym sobą.  
Ludzie zaczęli się śmiać z niego, a on uciekł stamtąd jak najszybciej. Biegł w stronę lasu. Nie chciał wracać do domu. Bał się, że mężczyzna miał rację. Że matka też go nienawidziła.

W lesie czuł się najlepiej. Zawsze tam przychodził kiedy musiał się odstresować. Nie wiedział co gorsze - pójść do domu, czy raczej zostać wyśmianym przez rówieśników, a może zostać w lesie i się zmienić w Malie z ‘Teen Wolfa’, której nie lubił. Niestety nie był wilkołakiem ani tym kojoto-gównem, którym ona była.  
Siedział w lesie do późnej nocy, aż w końcu zadzwoniła do niego mama.

\- _Liam, Liam, gdzie jesteś?_ \- zapytała.

\- _Po co kurwa dzwonisz, może uciekł raz na zawsze_ \- usłyszał w tle głos kogoś, kogo powinien nazywać ojcem.

\- _Wróć do domu_ \- powiedziała spokojnie, ignorując męża.

\- Jak mi obiecujesz, że się rozwiedziecie - odpowiedział zapłakany Liam.

\- _Wróć do domu, porozmawiamy na spokojnie_ \- powiedziała jego matka.

\- _Jak nie chce, to niech nie wraca. I dobrze. Lepiej bez niego. A teraz idź gotować obiad! Do kuchni! Ale już!_ \- darł się mężczyzna. Liam westchnął cicho. Nie może zostawić matki samej z tym tyranem. Ale wróci, kiedy on wyjdzie. I wtedy spokojnie z nią porozmawia.


	2. Chapter 2

Rano, po ósmej, kiedy już większość dzieciaków poszło do szkoły, postanowił wrócić do domu. Na jego nieszczęście ojciec został w domu i czekał na niego. Wszedł po cichu do domu. Ojca już dawno nie powinno być, matka pewnie spała. Wszedł do kuchni, żeby zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia, i pierwsze, co go tam spotkało, to uderzenie z pięści w twarz, przez które upadł na podłogę. Próbował wstać, ale dostał ponownie, tym razem w brzuch. Następnym razem jednak zdołał zrobić unik i szybko pobiegł do pokoju, w którym się zamknął. Usiadł na łóżku zasłaniając uszy, żeby nie słyszeć walenia w drzwi i krzyków ojca. A mógł nie wracać. Zresztą po co wrócił? Po to, żeby pewnie też od matki usłyszeć, że go nienawidzi? Nie rozumiał, co on im takiego zrobił.  Jego myśli przerwał dzwonek messengera. Od razu sięgnął po telefon i przeczytał wiadomość.

_“Widzę, że przeczytałeś, dlaczego nie odpisałeś?:P”_

Wymyślił coś na szybko i odpisał.

**_"Byłem czymś zajęty i zapomniałem odpisać :/ Co u Ciebie?”_ **

_“U mnie w porządku, a u Ciebie? Czemu nie jesteś w szkole? XD”_

**_“Chory jestem. Źle się czuję, więc, nie mam ochoty pisać ;-;”_ **

_“Aż tak chory, czy może jednak coś innego? *wybacz, że jestem taki okropny*”_

**_“Dobra, to przez okres :/”_** \- zaśmiał się Liam, chociaż do śmiechu mu nie było.

_“Myślałem, że rozmawiam z chłopakiem XD”_

_**“Poczekaj, sprawdzę co mam w spodniach i ci napiszę z kim piszesz, ok?”** _

_“Możesz wysłać zdjęcie XD_  
_ŻARTOWAŁEM”_

 _Zboczniec_ , pomyślał Liam i wyszedł z messengera. Ojciec przestał się dobijać. Wyjdzie za kilka minut, jeśli go nie usłyszy.

_“Nie obrażaj się :’(”_

Liam westchnął i przewrócił oczami, ale postanowił mu odpisać.

 ** _“Piszesz z chłopakiem, a ja z kim? Może z jakimś zboczeńcem?”_** napisał szybko.

_“Spokojnie, chodzę do 3kl liceum”_

Liam już miał coś odpisać, gdy nagle jego drzwi zostały wyważone i wpadł do pokoju jego ojciec ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- A mogłeś się wynieść i nie wracać, gówniarzu - warknął mężczyzna i zaczął okładać chłopaka. Dołączył do niego jego przyjaciel. Kopali Liama po brzuchu, zresztą nie tylko po brzuchu, bili po twarzy, aż na końcu rzucili nim porządnie.

\- Masz nauczkę, żeby nie wracać. Nie jesteś tu mile widziany - powiedział ostro i razem z kumplem wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Młody Dunbar miał dość. Korzystając z tego, że jego mama jeszcze spała, podniósł się z podłogi z głośnym jękiem i poszedł poszukać sznura. Gdy go znalazł, wrócił do pokoju, gdzie przekluczył drzwi. W sumie… Czy było po co? I tak nikogo nie obchodziło co robił. Stanął na krześle, zrobił pętlę i przewiesił sznur przez lampę (miał nadzieję, że  wytrzyma jego ciężar). Przełożył głowę przez pętlę i już miał kopnąć krzesło, gdy nagle dostał wiadomość. Niestety był cholernie ciekawski, dlatego przesunął swoje samobójstwo na potem.

WTF IS WRONG WITH U LIAM - krzyczy Balti.

Zdenerwowany podniósł telefon i przeczytał wiadomość

_“Żyjesz?”_

_**“Jeszcze, właśnie mi przeszkodziłeś”** _

_“Sorki, nie chciałem”_

Liam już wiedział, że pisze z debilem, więc postanowił zakończyć tę rozmowę. Zresztą, heloł, smobójstwo czekało. Już wstał i znowu usłyszał dźwięk powiadomienia, nie przeczytał nawet wiadomości, ale od razu napisał

_**“Jesteś takim idiotą, czy tylko udajesz?”** _

“Dlaczego niby uważasz, że jestem idiotą? Chyba nie próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że serio chcesz się zabić?”

**_“Nieważne”_ **

_“Jak coś to pisz, okej?”_

**_“I tak nikogo nie obchodzę, więc cześć, już nie truję dupy.”_ **

Rzucił telefon na łóżko i spojrzał na wiszącą linę, którą po chwili wyrzucił do kosza. Poszedł do mamy sprawdzając, czy jeszcze śpi, a później wrócił do pokoju i poszedł spać. Był już tym wszystkim zmęczony, ale nie chciał się zabijać przez jakiegoś idiotę.

_“Nie trujesz dupy. Czasem lepiej jest porozmawiać z kimś zupełnie obcym.”_

Nie obudziła go ta wiadomość. Spał twardym snem po nieprzepanej nocy.  
Scott miał tylko nadzieję, że chłopak jednak nie zrobi sobie krzywdy. Westchnął tylko i odłożył telefon. Powinien się skupić na lekcji, ale nie szło mu to najlepiej. Martwił się o tego Liama.

\- Scott, idziesz? - z zamyśleń o chłopaku wyrwał go głos jego przyjaciela Stilesa.

\- Tak, tak - powiedział pośpiesznie i spakował książki do torby. Klasa już prawie opustoszała.

\- O kim tak myślałeś? - zapytał Stillinski. - O tej nowej, co siedziała przed tobą? Allison?

\- Co? Nie - przewrócił oczami Scott.

\- Jasne, jasne, Scottie - mruknął jego kumpel. - Jak chcesz się z nią umówić, to po prostu zagadaj.

\- Daj mi spokóóój Stilinski - powiedział i poszli razem do klasy, gdy dzwonek zadzwonił.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT

Po lekcjach Scott razem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem poszli do niego i zamówili pizzę. Rozsiedli się na kanapie, a McCall odpalił laptopa i sprawdził, czy Liam mu odpisał. Niestety nie, dlatego wyłączył facebooka mówiąc:

\- To co, oglądamy? - wymusił uśmiech, a Stiles to zauważył.

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytał. - Zauważyłem, że jakiś Liam ci nie odpisał? Kto to?

\- Taki jeden. Zaczął do mnie pisać, a teraz się nie odzywa. Chciał się zabić, nie wiem co z nim - westchnął McCall.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz go znaleźć, to może udałoby mi się namierzyć jego IP. Ale nic nie obiecuję - powiedział Stiles, biorąc laptopa od przyjaciela. Po chwili powiedział - Eh, stary… nie uda mi się.

\- Trudn… - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo ZAWIBROWAŁ mu telefon. Wziął go do ręki i przeczytał na głos wiadomość:

**_“Jest okej”_ **

\- To już coś. Wiemy, że z nim okej, bo żyje. Tylko co teraz? - zapytał, patrząc na przyjaciela. Powinni coś odpisać. Znaczy się, Scott powinien.

“Jak coś to możesz mi się wyżalić”

**_“Może kiedyś”_ **

_“:)”_

**_“Minka nienawiści, dzięki stary.”_ **

_“Kropka nienawiści, dzięki młody”_

**_“A tak w ogóle, co robisz?”_ **

_“Oglądam ‘Teen Wolfa’ z przyjacielem XD Taki jeden wygląda jak ja i ma nawet takie samo imię, wtf”_

**_“Znam ten ból, stary. Tylko że postać podobna do mnie wydaje się być większa ode mnie. Czemu muszę być takim kurduplem, że nawet dziewczyny bywają wyższe ://”_ **

_“Liam”_

**_”?”_ **

_“Bądź moim małym betą XD”_

**_“Spoko, czemu nie, prawdziwy alfo”_ **

_“Ale zróbmy takie fanfikowe alfy, bety i omegi, ok?”_

**_“Lol, wytarczyło się od razu spytać “Chcesz się ruchać?”, a nie”_ **

_“Chcesz się ruchać?”_

Stiles spojrzał na Scotta.

\- Ale ty jesteś moim bf - powiedział z udawanym smutkiem.

\- Już nie, właśnie zerwaliśmy. Ewentualnie może kiedyś trójkącik. Zresztą ty chyba wolisz Dereka - powiedział szybko Scott.

 ** _“Ok, kiedy?”_ ** odpisał Liam.

_“Jak chcesz, to zaraz mogę przybiec do ciebie”_

**_“Ok, podałbym adres, ale zapomniałem, gdzie mieszkam ://”_ **

_“Kurcze, już myślałem, że porucham”_

**_“A już myślałem, że dowiem się, czy lubię w dupkę”_ **

_“Innym razem, młody”_

**_“No okej :c A ogólnie jaki odcinek TW oglądacie??”  
_ **

***SPOILER ALERT***

_“4x03, pierwszy odcinek z Tobą”_

**_“DZIĘKI ZA UGRYZIENIE. TWOJA WINA”_ **

_“Dzięki za spoilera_  
_WYBACZ TO MÓJ PRZYJACIEL”_

  ** _“To się ogląda na bieżąco”_**

_“Dlatego teraz nadrabiamy :/ Tzn ja jestem na bieżąco, Stiles nie XD”_

**_“O, i miło, że sądzisz, że nie jestem potworem ;) Następny odcinek z tego, co pamiętam, Stiles :)”_ **

_“JUŻ CIĘ NIENAWIDZĘ  
_ _to znowuuu on”_

**_“Mi za to miło poznać ;P”_ **

_“TYLKO MU NIE MÓW, ŻE PETER TO OJCIEC MALI  
_ _ała, ale mi przyjebał XD”_

**_“OK, A TY MU NIE MÓW, ŻE BĘDZIESZ JEDNYM Z BERSERKERSÓW I JA CI POWIEM, ŻE NIE JESTEŚ POTWOREM I TO CIE UWOLNI ORAZ ŻE MAMA BALTI NAS SZYPI”_ **

_“Spróbuję mu też nie powiedzieć, że Tyler umrze (jego chłopak, Derek, wygląda jak on)  
_ _O BOŻE ALE MA WKURWA, POMOCY”_  


***KONIEC SPOILERÓW***

**_“CZEKAJ, JUŻ PĘDZĘ. BIEGNĘ ILE SIŁ W PŁACZLIWYCH ŁAPACH”_ **

_“Nie wiem, czy fochnął się za spoilery, czy za to, że powiedziałem, że Derek jest jego chłopakiem”_   
_  
**“Jeszcze nie wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami, więc chyba nie jest źle, nie?”** _

_“Właśnie to zrobił  
_ _Dobra, wrócił”_

**_“Spoko, to oglądacie dalej czy on się dalej wkurwia? XD”_ **

\- Nienawidzę cię, okej Scottie - krzyknął Stiles.

_“Mówi, że mnie nienawidzi XD Ale oglądamy dalej”_

**_“Beka XD”_ **

_“Opłacało się. Zaraz zadzwonie po Dereka, nagram i ci wyślę ich wymianę wzrokową ‘eye-sex’ XD”_  
  
**_“Spoko, czekam na nagranie XD”_**  
  
\- Ale ty wiesz, że ja nie jestem z Derekiem.

\- Jeszczeee - powiedział wybierając numer Dereka. - Zaraz powinien być twój ukochany.  
  
\- Nie będę z nim, pff! - krzyknął Stiles i przywalił Scottowi z łokcia pod żeberka

 _“Teraz się ze mną kłóci, że nie kocha Dereka_  
_i jeszcze mi przywalił z łokcia”_

 **_“Plzka nagraj mi to_ **   
**_Muszę już iść, bo rano nie wstanę do szkoły #życiepierwszoklasistywliceum”_ **

_“Wyślę ci rano, miłych snów niziołku”_

**_“Branoc_ **   
**_Bo ty pewnie taki wysoki jesteś””_ **

_“Przy tobie pewnie każdy jest wysoki, nawet sam Bilbo”_   
**_  
“Mam metr 65, więc jestem wyższy od Bilba!”_ **

_“Metr 78 pozdrawia”_

**_“Możesz być moim Thorinem”_ **

_“Wyczuwam podtekst”_  
 _  
_ \- Scottie, dawno tak z nikim nie flirtowałeś - powiedział Stiles.

**_“Dobry masz węch, alfo!”_ **

_“Miałeś iść spać, beto”_

**_“Właśnie idę, cześć!”_**  
  
\- To tylko rozmowa, nie flirt - Scott wzruszył ramionami, odpisał krótkie ‘cześć’ i zablokował telefon.


	4. Chapter 4

~

_“Obiecałem to masz_   
_*przesyła filmik*”_

Obudził się cały obolały. Ojciec z kolegą nieźle go załatwili. Odczytał wiadomość od Scotta i obejrzał filmik, a następnie ruszył do szkoły. Zdziwił się, gdy przed domem w samochodzie siedziała jego mama. Gdy wsiadł  od razu usłyszał słowa matki:

\- Wyglądasz okropnie. Przepraszam - powiedziała zapłakana. - Pomogłabym, ale… ale musieli mi dać coś na uśpienie, przez co spałam cały dzień. Wezmę ten rozwód. Nie chciałam tego przy nim mówić. Przeprowadzimy się, zmienisz szkołę - dodała i odpaliła samochód. - Z dyrektorem już rozmawiałam przez telefon, teraz jedziemy do szkoły, żebyś zabrał swoje rzeczy z szafki, a ja w tym czasie pójdę jeszcze na chwilę do dyrektora załatwić jedną sprawę.  
Kiedy dojechali na miejsce poszedł szybko, żeby wziąć swoje rzeczy. Kiedy otworzył szafkę, wypadło z niej kilka dildo.

\- No proszę, proszę, ktoś tutaj się lubił się zabawiać w wolnych chwilach - powiedział Garrett, uśmiechając się głupkowato.

\- Oddawaj moje rzeczy - warknął Liam.

\- Przecież leżą na podłodze - powiedział chłopak.

Liam przywalił Garrettowi tak mocno, że ten upadł na podłogę.

\- Powiedziałem, że masz oddać moje rzeczy.

\- No proszę, proszę, pedał chce się bić. Taki karzeł jak ty nie ma szans - powiedział Garrett, wstając i ocierając krew lecącą z nosa.

Liam znów chciał powalić Garretta, ale przybiegła jego mama razem z dyrektorem.

\- Co tu się wyprawia?! - krzyknął dyrektor.

\- Liam, co to ma znaczyć?! - zdziwiła się matka Liama. Już nawet nie chodziło o bójkę, ale te rzeczy, które wysypały się z szafki jej syna…

\- Ja… jebać to i tak odchodzę z tej budy - powiedział Liam i wyszedł ze szkoły.

Jego matka pobiegła za nim biorąc jego rzeczy, które zabrał mu Garrett. Chłopak wsiadł do samochodu. Wreszcie będzie miał spokój od tych ułomnych, nie licząc Masona, ludzi.

Gdy wrócił do domu od razu wszedł na laptopa i napisał do Scotta.

_“ **Wygląda na to, że się przeprowadzam :’)**_   
**_\+ wypadające dildo z mojej szafki były niecodziennym widokiem, pozdrawiam ludzi z mojej teraz dawnej szkoły”_ **   
  
_“Cooo, jakie dildo XDDD”_

**_“A jak myślisz ;_;”_ **

_“Co one robiły w twojej szafce, ja nie mogę, beto XDDD”_

**_“Wczoraj do mojej szkoły przyszedł mój kochany tatko i darł mordę, że jestem pedałem, więc wiesz. Garrett skorzystał z okazji, więc chciał mnie jakoś upokorzyć”_ **

_“Och, no to do dupy. Wiesz już gdzie będziesz mieszkał?”_

**_“Nie wiem, mama mówiła, że znalazła kilka ofert, ale jeszcze nie wybrała żadnej  
_ _W ogóle nie powinieneś być w szkole, alfo?”_ **

_“W sumie to jestem, beto”_

**_“_ _Ucz się lepiej, stary. Nieładnie tak nie uważać na lekcji”_ **

_“Nie pouczaj mnie, beto! Trochę szacunku do alfy!”_

**_“Bo co? Bo dasz mi spoilery do piątego sezonu?!”_ **

_“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”_

**_“Znowu mi seks proponujesz, czy jak?”_ **

_“Młody, ty tylko o jednym”_

**_“To nie ja wysyłam ludziom lenny face”_ **

_“Wybacz, już nie będę ;/”_

**_“Ok, wybaczam ://_ **   
**_To co według ciebie oznacza lenny face co ://”_ **

_“Wszystko  
_ _Muszę iść na trening lacrosse D: Pa”_

**_"To pa, do póżniej”_ ** \- odpisał Liam i zaczął powoli pakować swoje rzeczy. Ojciec już się wyniósł kiedy razem z mamą byli w szkole.


	5. Chapter 5

~  
Po kilku dniach Liam wprowadzał się już do nowego domu razem ze swoją mamą. Mieszkali teraz w Oświetlonych czy innych Bekonowych Wzgórzach. Narazie nie miał czasu, żeby pisać ze Scottem.

Następnego dnia Liam był już gotowy do pójscia do szkoły.  
Kiedy po już którejś lekcji przechadzał się po szkole minął na korytarzu dwóch chłopaków, na których nie zwrócił specjalnie uwagi dopóki jeden nie nazwał drugiego Stiles. Obrócił się natychmiast. Tak, to był ten sam chłopak co na filmiku od Scotta. Od razu napisał do McCalla:

**_“Nie chodzisz do szkoły w Beacon Hills, no nie?”_ **

_“Umm, chodzę a co?”_

**_“Japierdole”_ **

_“Co?”_

**_“Chyba właśnie minęliśmy się na korytarzu ok”_ **

_“CO?”_

**_“I TAK BYŚ MNIE NIE ZAUWAŻYŁ, BO JESTEM TAKI NISKI”_ **

_“OWDUPĘ, TEN KARZEŁEK TO BYŁEŚ TY?! A JUŻ MYŚLAŁEM, ŻE MINI BILBO”_

_“ **SPIERDALAJ**  
_ **_Aż taki niski nie jestem skoro jednak mnie zobaczyłeś”_ **

_“Bo coś mi się plątało pod nogami, nie chciałem się wywalić”_

**_“Nienawidzę cię”_ **

_“Wiem, że mnie kochasz, mini Bilbo”_

**_“Jasne, chodź odegrajmy własne Bagginshield”_ **

_“Gdzie masz lekcje na następnej przerwie?”_

**_“Z tego co wiem, to matematyczna sala 02d”_ **   
_  
“Będę czekał ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”_

**_“Skot pls nie, tylko nie lenny face”_ **   
_  
“Lijam pls, tylko nie Skot”_

~ na następnej (obiadowej) przerwie ~

  
\- Liam? - zapytał McCall, podchodząc ze Stilesem do Dunbara.

-Tak, to musi być on, mniejszych ludzi tu nie ma - powiedział Stillinski. - A teraz, Scott, pozwól, przywalę mu za te spoilery.

\- Taa, to ja - Liam przewrócił oczami - Jak tam u twojego chłopaka, Stiles?

\- Scott! - krzyknął Stiles zanim przywalił przyjacielowi

\- Woah. Myślałem, że to ja jestem agresywny - mruknął Liam.

\- Ja stąd idę - powiedział Stiles podnosząc ręcę do góry.

\- Pozdrów Dereka! - krzyknął za nim Scott, przez co otrzymał w odpowiedzi piękny i szlachetny środkowy palec.

\- No to zostaliśmy sami - powiedział brunet, a Liam znów przewrócił oczami.

W tym samym czasie podeszła Allison do McCalla

\- Hej, Scott. Masz dzisiaj czas po szkole? - powiedziała, nie zwracając uwagi na Liama.

\- Ja, ym… - zmieszał się Scott. - Bożeratuj - szepnął.

\- Już jest umówiony ze mną - powiedział Liam.

\- A to kto? - zapytała, nagle zauważając niskiego blondyna.

 _Mój Bóg, bo mnie ratuje_ , pomyślał brązowooki, ale wolał nie mówić tego na głos.

\- Kolega - odpowiedział więc.

\- Kolega, mhm - warknęła Allison i odeszła mówiąc - Bawcie się dobrze, chłopcy.

\- Wydaje mi się, że źle to zrozumiała - stwierdził Liam.

\- Pewnie tak - westchnął brunet. - O której kończysz lekcje, pierwszaczku?

\- Za godzinę.

\- Co powiesz na to, żebym cię oprowadził po mieście?

\- Chętnie - powiedział i uśmiechnął się do niego. - Potem możemy pójść na lunch, bo cała przerwa już minęła.

\- Okej. Do zobaczenia później - rzucił Scott i ruszył do swojej klasy. Miał nadzieję, że Stilesowi już przeszły złości.

Po lekcjach Scott poszedł po Liama i razem z nim ruszyli na zwiedzanie miasta. Kiedy zgłodnieli, udali się do baru “Klatka Lucyfera”. Gdy zamówili sobie coś do jedzenia brunet spytał się:

\- Tak w ogóle co ci się stało w twarz? Nie żebym był jakiś wścibski, czy coś.

\- Mój ojciec - powiedział tylko, gapiąc się wszędzie, byleby nie na Scotta.

\- Hej, popatrz na mnie - westchnął. - Wiem jak to jest, mój ojciec to też dupek.

\- Tak? - zapytał, patrząc na niego. - Jakoś nie wyglądasz na pobitego - powiedział cicho.

\- Mój stary zjebał mnie ze schodów jak byłem młodszy.

\- Sorry stary, nie wiedziałem.

\- W sobotę Stiles ma urodziny i proponował, żebyś przyszedł, co o tym myślisz? No nie patrz tak na mnie. To Stiles. Może wyglądać na wkurzonego, a tak na serio nic do ciebie nie ma - Zmienił szybko temat.

\- Mogę przyjść, czemu nie - odpowiedział. - Tak w ogóle, to co lubi Stiles. No wiesz, nie wypadałoby przyjść z pustymi rękoma.

\- Dereka.

\- Spoko, ale musisz pomóc mi go nieść plus trzeba by go zapakować albo dać chociaż ozdobną kokardkę.

\- Da się zrobić.

\- Mówię na poważnie.

\- Ja też.

  
~

  
I tak oto nastała sobota. Wszyscy goście zebrali się w pokoju Stilesa. Minęło sporo czasu, a Stiles był coraz smutniejszy, ponieważ Derek wciąż nie przyszedł. Nawet nie odpowiadał na smsy! Mówi się trudno. Po torcie i tradycyjnym śpiewaniem ‘sto lat’ przyszedł czas na prezenty. Lydia wręczyła Stilesowi pieniądze, Malia jakieś pierdoły, Peter bestiariusz, a Scott i Liam dali mu ogromne pudło, które wnieśli w tym samym momencie kiedy reszta wręczała prezenty.

\- Co to? - zapytał Stiles i od razu otworzył pudełko.

\- SUPRISE BITCH - krzyknęli razem McCall i Dunbar. W pudle znajdował się półnagi Derek z różową kokardką na głowie.

\- Oto twój własny, prywatny Derek Hale!! - wykrzyczał brunet.

\- Te chore pojeby mnie porwały - krzyknął z wyrzutem Hale. - I co tu robi Peter??? Gorzej być nie mogło?!

\- W sumie to mogło, zaraz gramy w butelkę - powiedział Stiles odwiązując ręce Dereka i pomagając mu wstać. - Ok, z racji, że jestem solenizantem, to ja zaczynam i takie tam. Okej, kręćmy, lets goł - dodał. - No dalej, siadać w kółeczku.

Kiedy już wszyscy ładnie zajęli miejsca, Stiles zakręcił butelką. Początkowo padło na Lydię, która musiała pocałować Petera. Kolejka tak trwała i trwała, aż nagle wypadło na Scotta.

\- No, w końcu mogę się zemścić, to jak, kogo całujesz? - zapytał Stilinski z wrednym uśmieszkiem. O takim: >:D Dobra, z uśmiechem na pół ryja jak nie więcej.

McCall spojrzał na wszystkich po kolei. Stiles odpadał, bo Derek. Derek odpadał, bo Stiles. Lydia popatrzyła na niego TYM wzrokiem, więc sobie darował. Petera nie miał zamiaru całować. Zostawało coraz mniej osób. Właściwie dwie. Malia nie była w jego typie, więc zostawał tylko Liam… Spojrzał niepewnie na chłopaka. Nie widział w jego oczach sprzeciwu, dlatego przybliżył się i objął twarz blondyna

\- Przynajmniej 30 sekund Scott - krzyknął Stiles.

\- Nienawidzę cię Stiles - powiedział po czym zbliżył swoje usta do warg Liama, całując go z początku niepewnie, a później coraz namiętniej i czulej. Sam Dunbar zaczął oddawać pocałunek, a Scott wsunął prawą dłon we włosy Liama. Po chwili się od siebie oderwali, a Stiles zagwizdał.

\- Panie i panowie, mamy nową parę! - ogłosił i zaczął klaskać. Chłopcy spojrzeli zdyszani na niego, a potem na siebie nieśmiało się do siebie uśmiechnęli.

\- Zemsta wykonana, ktoś chce ciasta? - zapytał Stiles, zacierając ręce i wstał. Wszyscy poszli jego śladem. Najbardziej ociągali się z tym Scott i Liam.


	6. Chapter 6

_**“Hej** _

_**Co tam?** _

_**Czemu nie odpisujesz?** _   
_**Coś się stało?** _

_**Chodzi o ten pocałunek?”** _

~

Skott wszedł do szkoły. Zauważył go Lijam i podszedł do niego, ale McCall ziginorował go i ruszył w stronę klasy.  
Na lekcji rozmyślał o tym, co stało się w sobotę. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Nie mógł go przecież ignorować do końca życia. W końcu będą musieli porozmawiać.

\- McCall! - zawołał trener. - Znasz pytanie na moją odpowiedź?!

\- Liam? - powiedział Scott wyrwany z zamyślania, a klasa zaczęła rechotać. Brunet zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i spojrzał na Stilesa, który śmiał się razem z klasą.

Nagle wpadł do klasy blondyn o niebieskich oczach iiii ICH oczy się spotkały. Klasa zaczęła robić “Uuuuuu” i Liam uciekł, przy okazji paląc buraka (prawie wywołał przy tym pożar). Nagle zabrzmiał dzwonek i wszyscy wyszli z klasy.

\- Może byś się wreszcie odezwał do swojego chłopaka, a nie pytał jego imię na odpowiedź trenera.

\- Spierdalaj - mruknął Scott do Stilinskiego.

Nagle podszedł do nich jakiś chłopak.

\- Cześć, jestem Isaac, btw bolało jak spadłeś z nieba? - spojrzał na Scotta. - Przy okazji, masz oczy ojca.

\- Ale uszy matki. Reszta należy do pana - odpowiedział Stiles przewracając oczami - Jestem Stiles, a ten idiota to Scott.

Isaac się uśmiechnął i odszedł. Liam patrzył na odchodzącego Laheya.

 _Scott był mój, tzn nie był... co... Liam ogarnij się_ , pomyślał.

Scott razem ze Stilesem dostrzegli chłopaka i Stilinski popchnął przyjaciela w jego stronę.

\- Wiesz co masz robić! - oznajmił i odszedł.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju idioto - mruknął McCall do bruneta - Napiszę do niego.

Dunbar ruszył w stronę klasy. Wciąż napotykały go “te” spojrzenia.

~

Scott zrezygnował z treningu lacrosse i od razu po lekcjach poszedł w stronę domu.

\- Cześć Scott - Isaac włączył swój seksowny głos. Zaraz nachylił się, żeby pocałować bruneta. Wszystko to obserwował Liam, który starał sobie wmówić, że właśnie NIE został stalkerem Scotta.

\- Co robisz idioto? - wrzasnął Scott odpychając od siebie Laheya.

Lahey nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo podszedł do niego Dunbar i krzyknął do niego - Zostaw go - i przywalił mu w tę jego piękną twarz. Izaczek plecaczek upadł pod wpływem jego siły i stracił przytomność. ŁATAFAK - KRZYCZY ZIGI.

\- No ładnie umiesz przywalić jak na takiego niziołka.

\- Wow, odezwałeś się do mnie - mruknął Liam. - Jak myślisz, długo będzie tak leżał?

\- Nie wiem - powiedział Scott, ignorując pierwsze zdanie wypowiedziane przez chłopaka.

\- Zrób z nim co chcesz, ja spadam.

\- Hej, Liam! - krzyknął McCall biegnąc za Liamem. Złapał jego rękę, żeby ten się odwrócił - Dzięki za pomoc.

\- Nie ma za co - powiedział, zabierając rękę. - Więc jednak się do mnie odzywasz? - zapytał.

\- Przepraszam za to, po prostu…

\- Po prostu?

\- Po prostu.

\- Chodziło ci o ten pocałunek w sobotę, tak? Trzeba było wybrać sobie kogoś innego, a nie teraz mnie unikasz! - krzyczał Liam. - Mogłeś wybrać Malię, albo Petera.  
Scott nie wiedząc do końca co ma powiedzieć, westchnął. Zaraz nachylił się do „swojego bety”, żeby go delikatnie pocałować.

\- Wolę ciebie - powiedział zdecydowanym tonem, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Ja… - zdziwił się  Liam i uciekł do domu.

Scott popatrzył na niego trochę jak na pojebanego. Najpierw pretensje, teraz ucieczka. Nie ogarniał tego chłopaka.


	7. Chapter 7

PARĘ DNI PÓŹNIEJ CZY COŚ

\- Szkocik! - krzyknął Stiles do Scotta na jednej z przerw. - Idziesz na tę imprezę u Lydii?

\- Pewnie nie - mruknął Szkocik.

A wszystko to słyszał Lijam, więc stwierdził, że on pójdzie, jak Szkocik nie.Tak w ogóle to zastanawiał się, czy Lizak jeszcze leży na tej ziemi.

~

\- Szkocik! To idziesz na tę imprezę u Lydii? - wrzasnął Stiles.

\- Nie.

~

\- Szkocik! To idziesz na tę imprezę u Lydii? - wrzasnął Stiles.

\- Nie!

~

\- Szkocik! To idziesz na tę imprezę u Lydii? - wrzasnął Stiles.

\- Nie, daj mi spokój.

~

\- Szkocik!

\- NO OKEJ  
  
NASTAŁ PIĄTEK, CZYLI PARTI U LYDII  
  


Liam przyszedł na parti z myślą, że Scotta tu nie będzie. Jednak on był.

  
 _Uciekać czy nie? Uciekać czy nie?_ , zastanawiał się. Wtedy zauważył go Stiles.

\- Cześć Louis! Znaczy się Liam - powiedział.

 _Szit_ , pomyślał ponownie (a rzadko to robił).

Nagle Stiles krzyknął (co nie jest dziwne, bo bardzo często krzyczał), że że że rozpoczyna się gra. Każdy losuje jakieś imię i robi jakieś zadanie wymyślone przez Stilesa. Na pierwszy ogień poszła bita śmietana.

\- Dobra. A więc… - Stiles rozejrzał się po wszystkich gościach. - Lydia! Kogo masz?

\- Peter.

\- Ok, więc Peter - powiedział Stilinski.

Peter popatrzył na wszystkich i powiedział udając smutnego - Ja? O nie…

Ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że on tak serio to się cieszy, bo się szypi z Lydią. Związali ich i kazali się położyć na ziemi, gdzie oblali ich bitą śmietaną.

\- Ok, to teraz kolej na Dereka! - powiedział. - Osoba, którą wylosowałeś musi zjeść całą galaretkę z twojej koszulki. Więc kto to jest?

\- Ty - odpowiedział spokojnie, a tłum zrobił “uuuuu”.

\- Dobra. Teraz Malia zajmie się zabawą, a ja znikam - oznajmił Stiles, biorąc galaretkę, którą po chwili wsypał do miski. Malia zaczęła rozkręcać zabawę, a Stiles zajął się bratem Cory. Przeklinał się w myślach za to, że wymyślił coś takiego jak _to_.  To było cholernie awkward szczególnie, że Derek mu się podobał. A on podobał się Derekowi.

Zarumienił się, a Hale sięgnął po miskę z zieloną galaretką. Już chciał ją sobie wsypać za koszulkę (uśmiechając się pod nosem of kors), ale Stiles go powstrzymał całując go w spiechrznięte usta.

Następnie padło na Scotta. Okazało się, że wylosował Liama, z tego ten nie był raczej zadowolony. Wepchnęli ich do szafy.

\- Macie dwie minuty! - oznajmiła wesoło Malija.

Scott postanowił się odezwać po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

\- Skłamałem - wyznał. - Tak naprawdę to wylosowałem Danny’ego - pokazał mu karteczkę.

\- To dlaczego wybrałeś mnie? - zapytał Liam.

\- A jak myślisz? - zapytał Scott, podchodząc bliżej chłopaka. Objął dłońmi jego twarz i pogłaskał kciukami po policzkach, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy. Zbliżył swoje wargi do jego ust. Dzieliły ich milimetry. Liam po chwili zawahania pokonał szybko tę odległość.

Blondyn według McCalla smakował słodko. Jego usta nadawały się właśnie do tego. Do całowania. Brunet chciał więcej i więcej, ale wtedy drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Wasz czas minął! - krzyknęła Malia. - Widzę, że się nieźle rozkręciliście - dodała.

\- Dobra, zostaw ich - mruknął Danny i mrugnął do Scotta. Malia westchnęła i ze zrezygnowaniem zamknęła drzwi szafy.

Po chwili przyszedł Stiles trzymając za rękę Dereka.

\- Widzę, że wam też nieźle poszło - zauważyła dziewczyna.

\- Jeszcze nie wyszli z tej szafy? Przecież ich czas już minął - stwierdził Stilinski. - Idę ich wywalić.

Jak powiedział, tak też zrobił.

\- Wypad, to nie wasza szafa - oznajmił, wywalając ich.

\- No okej, okej - powiedział Scott będąc wciąż lekko zarumienionym.

Liam odszedł od nich, paląc buraka (znowu prawie wywołał pożar, ale pomińmy ten wątek). Scott zauważył jak ten się oddala dlatego poszedł za nim, a Stiles przejął zabawę wymyślając nowe zadania razem ze swoim nowych chłopakiem, Derekiem. Dunbar wyszedł na świeże powietrze. Głupio było tak znowu uciekać, ale potrzebował to wszystko przemyśleć. Zaraz jednak za jego plecami pojawił się Scott, który położył mu dłoń na ramieniu dając znak żeby się odwrócił. Kiedy Liam się odwrócił, Scott przyciągnął go do pocałunku i objął.

\- Będziesz moją betą? - zapytał. Blondyn tylko potaknął, żeby zaraz pocałować swojego alfę.


End file.
